warrior_cats_mal_andersfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heilmittel
Heilmittel (Original: Medicine) werden von Heilern benutzt, um die''' Krankheiten und Verletzungen' ihrer Clanmitglieder zu behandeln. Sie benutzen dafür bestimmte Beeren und Kräuter, die sie in ihrem Bau lagern. Meistens gehen sie jedoch auch frische suchen oder schicken ihre 'Schüler' los. Kräutermischungen Eine '''Kräutermischung' ist im Allgemeinen eine aus verschiedenen Heilkräutern zusammengestellte Medizin. Diese wird verabreicht, wenn einzelne Kräuter nicht ausreichen. Das prominenteste Beispiel hierfür sind die Reisekräuter und eine Kräutermischung, welche Rußpelz erfand, um gegen die Namenlose Krankheit anzukämpfen. Diese Krankheit, welche von Ratten übertragen wird, gilt als unheilbar, bis Rußpelz ein Gegenmittel erfindet und es Kleinwolke, dem späteren Heiler des SchattenClans, überlässt. Die genaue Zusammensetzung dieser Mischung ist unbekannt. Heilmittel und Kräuter ﻿Ampfer Die Blätter vom (engl. Dock) werden zu einem Brei zerkaut und dann zur Behandlung von Kratzern und zerkratzten, wunden Ballen eingesetzt. Das Blatt muss zerkaut und der Saft auf die Wunde geleckt werden. Die Reste werden nicht verwendet. In Feuersterns Mission wird der Ampfer nicht korrekt mit Bilsenkraut übersetzt. Sandsturm behandelt Feuersterns wunde Ballen damit. Bachminze (engl. Watermint) wird zur Behandlung von Bauchschmerzen eingesetzt. Die Blätter werden zu einem Brei zerkaut und dann geschluckt. Baldrian (engl. Valerian) wird dazu verwendet um Katzen einzuschläfern oder sie zu beruhigen. Bärlauch (engl. Wild Garlic) ist auch als Wilder Knoblauch bekannt. Wenn man sich darin wälzt, kann man eine Infektion verhindern, da er alles Gift aus offenen Wunden herauszieht. Er wird besonders gegen Rattenbisse verwendet, da Studentenblume oft zu schwach gegen Gifte der Ratten ist. Der starke Geruch der Bärlauchblätter kann auch dazu genutzt werden, den Geruch einer Katze (oder Clangeruch) verbergen. Dies ist z.B. bei einem Angriff nützlich. Beinwell Beinwell (engl. Comfrey) wird für infizierte Wunden verwendet. Bilsenkraut (Original: Dock) muss man auf wunde und zerkratzte Ballen reiben. Binse (engl. Rush) hat lange schmale Blätter, und einen lavendelfarbenden Hauptstiel. Dieses Kraut wird verwendet, um gebrochene Knochen zu schienen. Bitterkraut (engl. Picris) wird verwendet, damit das Fell schön glatt wird. Die Blätter der Pflanzen werden zerkaut und dann auf das Fell getan und verrieben. Borretsch (engl. Borage), auch als Gurkenkraut bekannt, ist eine kleine Pflanze mit haarigen Blättern. Außerdem kann es leicht an seinen rosa oder blauen, sternenförmigen Blüten identifiziert werden. Die Blätter werden gekaut und regen die Milchproduktion säugender Königinnen an. Borretsch hilft auch gegen Fieber. Brennnessel Die Blätter der (engl. Nettle) können auf Wunden gelegt werden, damit Schwellungen zurückgehen. Die kleinen, stacheligen, grünen Samen der Pflanze können wie Schafgarbe verwendet werden. Sie können Katzen gegeben werden, die durch Krähenfraß, Zweibeinerabfälle oder andere giftige Gegenstände vergiftet worden sind. Brombeerblätter Die Brombeerblätter (engl. Blackberry Leaves) werden verwendet, um Bienenstiche zu behandeln. Sie werden zu einem Brei zerkaut und auf die Wunde gestrichen. Buchenblätter Die DonnerClan-'Heilerkatzen' benutzen meist Buchenblätter (engl. Beech Leaves), um die Kräuter darin zu transportieren. Efeublätter Die Blätter vom (engl. Ivy Leaves) werden von SchattenClan-Heilern benutzt, um Kräuter darin zu lagern. Erlenrinde Die Erlenrinde (engl. Alder Bark) wird benutzt, um Zahnschmerzen zu behandeln. Frauenminze Die (Original: Feverfew) hat längliche, bläulich-grüne Blätter. Sie wird von Heilern zum Abklingen von Fieber verwendet. Mottenflügel verwendete dies, als Schmutzfell im Sterben liegt. Gänseblümchen Die Gänseblümchenblätter (engl. Daisy Leaves) werden zu einem Brei gekaut und auch Maßliebchen genannt. Der Brei wird benutzt, um schmerzende Gelenke zu behandeln. Jayfeather, bringt Mausefell ein Gänseblümchenblatt, damit sie daran riecht, weil er glaubt, dass es das geheimnissvolle Kraut gewesen sein könnte, welches Blattsee in den Rainfarn gemischt hat. Gänsefingerkraut Das (Original: Tansy) wird gegen Weißen Husten verwendet und auf die Brust gelegt. Rotnarbe wollte es in Das Gesetz der Krieger, in Ein Wink vom SternenClan verwenden, als Lichtbart an weißem Husten erkrankt. Gelbsterne (engl. Gagea) ist eine kleine Blume mit gelben Blüten. Gelbsterne sind ein starkes Antibiotikum und werden zur Behandlung von Infektionskrankheiten verwendet. Getrocknete Eichenblätter Die Eichenblätter (engl. Oak Leaves) werden getrocknet. Dann können sie benutzt werden um, Infektionen zu behandeln. Am leichtesten sind die Blätter im Blattfall zu bekommen. Ginster (engl. Broom) wird in einen Breiumschlag gemischt und verwendet, um gebrochene Knochen und Wunden zu behandeln. Goldrute (engl. Goldenrod) ist eine große Pflanze mit hellen gelben Blüten. Goldrute wird zu einem Brei gekaut und als Umschlag benutzt, um Wunden zu behandeln. Greiskrautblätter Die Greiskrautblätter (eng. Ragwort Leaves) werden zerkleinert und mit Wacholderbeeren vermischt. Die Mischung wird als Breiumschlag verwendet, um schmerzen in den Gelenken zu behandeln. Greiskrautblätter können auch verwendet werden um Katzen zu stärken. In The Fourth Apprentice'' benutzt Jayfeather Greiskrautblätter, um den '''Ältesten durch eine Dürreperiode zu helfen. Große Klette Die (engl. Burdock) ist eine große gestielte Distel mit einem scharfen Geruch und dunklen Blättern. Die Wurzel der großen Klette ist das beste Mittel gegen Rattenbisse. Die Wurzeln werden ausgegraben und gewaschen. Das Fruchtfleisch wird zu einem Brei gekaut und auf von Ratten zugefügte Wunden geleckt, um eine Infektion zu verhindern. Kann auch auf infizierte Rattenbisse angewendet weden, um den Schmerz zu lindern. In 'Mitternacht gibt Eichhornpfote Bernsteinpelz die Wurzel, weil Blattpfote ihr durch ihre geheime Verbindung das Heilmittel gegen Rattenbisse mitgeteilt hat. Auch in Feuersterns Mission wird sie für Regenpelz benutzt, der von Ratten gebissen wurde. Sandsturm fand aber keine Große Klette, doch Tüpfelblatt kam zu ihr und Feuerstern und brachte ihnen etwas von der heilenden Pflanze. Harz vom Drachenbaum Das Harz des Drachenbaumes (engl. Dracaena) stärkt die Katzen. Es gehört zu den Reisekräutern. Über dieses Kraut ist nichts genaueres bekannt. Haselnuss Haselnüsse (engl. Cobnuts) werden als Heil- und Wundsalben verwendet. Sie werden zu einem Brei zerkaut. Heidekraut Heidekraut (engl. Heatherflower) wird benutzt, um Medizin geschmackvoller zu machen. Es kann auch in Kräutermischungen enhalten sein, damit diese leichter zu schlucken sind. Himbeerblätter Himbeerblätter (engl. Raspberry Leaves) werden bei der Geburt von Jungen verwendet. Es lindert die Schmerzen der Mutter, und stoppt die Blutung. Federbart benutzt Himbeerblätter, als Leopardenfuß in Bluestar's Prophecy ihre Jungen bekommt. Himbeerblätter werden ebenfalls dazu verwendet, um Verletzungen (Blutungen) zu stoppen. Honig (engl. Honey) ist eine süße, golden gefärbte Flüssigkeit, die von Bienen hergestellt wird. Honig ist ideal, um Infektionen, Halsschmerzen und Katzen, die Rauch eingeatmet haben, zu behandeln. Honig kann auch verwendet werden, um Bienenstiche zu behandeln. Zusammen mit Ringelblume wird es auch zum Abklingen von Entzündungen verwendet. Honig wird auch verwendet, um anderen Katzen das einnehmen von Medizin zu erleichtern. Ebenso kann er auch als Leckerei für Kätzchen verwendet werden. Honig wird in Moosbündeln transportiert. Die Gefahr beim Sammeln von Honig von Bienen gestochen zu werden, ist groß. Dennoch desinfiziert der Honig gut. Huflattich Der (engl. Coltsfoot), dem Löwenzahn ähnliche Pflanze, mit gelben oder weißen Blüten. Die Blätter werden zu einem Brei gekaut und Katzen mit Atemnot oder Husten gegeben. Sie kann auch verwendet werden, um den Husten von Jungen zu behandeln, sowie rissige oder wunde Ballen. Kamille (engl. Chamomile) ist eine kleine, weiße Blume, mit einer gelben Mitte. Dieses Kraut wird benutzt, um das Herz zu stärken. Kamille wird auch benutzt, um Katzen zu beruhigen. Katzenminze (engl. Catmint/Catnip) ist eine grüne und gutriechende Pflanze, die meist in den Gärten der Zweibeiner oder Zweibeinernestern wächst und nur selten im Wald gefunden wird. Katzenminze wird am besten zur Behandlung von Grünem Husten, an welchem meist Junge und Älteste in der Zeit der Blattleere erkranken, verwendet. Katzenminze ist auch das beste Heilmittel gegen den weniger tödlichen Weißen Husten. Kerbel (engl. Chervil) ist eine süß riechende Heilpflanze mit großen farnähnlichen Blätter und kleinen weißen Blüten. Der Saft der Blätter kann auf entzündete Wunden getan werden, um die Schmerzen zu lindern und Infektionen zu verhindern. Das Kauen der Wurzeln hilft gegen Bauchschmerzen. Im Wald-Territorium wächst Kerbel häufig bei den Schlangenfelsen. Lavendel Das kleine, purpurrote Blütenwerk des Lavendels (engl. Lavender) wird verwendet, um Fieber und Erkältung zu behandeln. Löffelkraut (engl. Scurvy grass) ist ein starkes Antibiotikum und wird zur Behandlung von Infektionskrankheiten verwendet. Löwenzahn (engl. Dandelion) ist eine kleine Blume mit einer gelben Blüte. Die weiße Flüssigkeit innerhalb des Stängels wird für Bienenstiche verwendet. Die Wurzeln können gekaut und wie Mohnsamen verwendet werden. Luzerne Die (engl. Alfalfa) ist eine kleine Pflanze mit violetten Blüten. Die Samen können als Blutgerinnungsmittel benutzt werden. Die Blätter können, wenn sie zerrieben werden, zum heilen von Hautpilz und Gelenkreumatismus verwendet werden. Wenn die Blätter geschluckt werden, wirken sie als Brech- und Abführmittel. Mäusegalle Mäusegalle (Original: Mouse Bile) ist, wie der Name sagt, die Galle einer Maus. Mäusegalle ist das einzige Mittel, um Zecken zu entfernen. Mäusegalle riecht und schmeckt abscheulich. Wenn Moos in Mäusegalle getränkt und dies auf eine Zecke geträufelt wird, lässt sie los und fällt ab. Den Geruch kann man mit Bärlauch überdecken. Wenn sie versehentlich geschluckt wird, hat man diesen schrecklichen Geschmack noch für Tage im Mund. Heiler sollten also immer daran denken, ihre Pfoten und ihr Maul nach der Behandlung abzuwaschen und das mit Wasser, nicht mit der Zunge. Malve Die Blätter der (engl. Mallow) werden gegessen, um den Magen zu beruhigen. Die Blätter werden am besten zu Sonnenhoch gesammelt, wenn sie trocken sind. Mohnsamen Mohnsamen (engl. Poppy Seeds) sind kleine, schwarze Samen aus einer getrockneten Mohnblüte. Sie haben eine beruhigende und schmerzstillende Wirkung. Sie werden auch verwendet, um Katzen einzuschläfern oder sie zu beruhigen, wenn sie unter Schock stehen oder verzweifelt sind. Stillende Königinnen sollten Mohnsamen jedoch nicht nehmen. Die Mohnsamen werden auf die Pfoten gegeben und dann zerdrückt, wodurch sie an der Pfote kleben bleiben. Dann werden sie von kranken, verletzten oder geschockten Katzen abgeleckt. Eine andere Methode ist, die Mohnsamen auf ein Blatt zu legen und sie die Katze von dort ablecken zu lassen. Mutterkraut (engl. Feverfew) ist ein kleiner Strauch, dessen Blüten Gänseblümchen ähnlich sehen. Die Blätter können gegessen und benutzt werden, um Fieber zu senken oder Schüttelfrost zu behandeln. Das Mutterkraut wird auch benutzt, um Erkältungen und Kopfschmerzen zu behandelt. Petersilie (engl. Parsley) stoppt die Milchproduktion einer Königin wenn ihre Jungen sterben oder keine Milch mehr benötigen. Diese Tatsache hilft Jayfeather herauszufinden, dass Blattsee seine richtige Mutter ist. Pfefferminze (engl. Peppermint) wird benutzt, um die Durchblutung anzuregen. Rainfarn (engl. Tansy) wird benutzt, um Husten zu behandeln, muss aber in kleinen Dosen gegessen werden. Rainfarn wird auch benutzt, um Gerüche zu überdecken. Rainfarn hat runde, gelbe Blüten, und einen starken, sehr süßlichen Geruch. Reisekräuter Reisekräuter (Original: Traveling Herbs) werden Katzen gegeben, die tagelange Reisen antreten. Meistens um ihren Hunger zu unterdrücken und ihr Herz zu stärken. Sie bestehen aus zwei übelschmeckenden Kräuterbällchen. Die Reisekräuter bestehen aus: Sauerampfer, Heidekraut, Gänseblümchen, Harz vom Drachenbaum und Pimpinelle. Ringelblume Die''' ' (engl. ''Marigold) ist eine grüne Pflanze mit gelben Blüten. Von Heilern wird sie zerstoßen und mit Beeren und Mohnsamen gemischt, um eine schmerzlindernde Paste herzustellen. Dies geschieht in'' Morgenröte, als 'Schmutzfell' im Sterben liegt. Sie werden auch gegen Rattenbisse verwendet, die Heilwirkung ist aber meist zu schwach, so dass oft Bärlauch oder Große Klette benutzt wird. Rosmarin ' ' (engl. ''Rosemary) ist ein immergrüner, buschig verzweigter Strauch, der intensiv aromatisch duftet. Die Blätter werden verwendet, um den Kreislauf anzuregen und das Herz zu stärken. Schachtelhalm (engl. Horsetail) ist eine hohe, borstige Pflanze, die in sumpfigen Gebieten wächst. Schachtelhalme wachsen im Wald-Territorium des SchattenClans oder in der Nähe der Insel im See-Territorium. Die Blätter werden zu einem Brei zerkaut und auf Wunden gelegt, um Infektionen zu behandeln. Schafgarbe (engl. Yarrow) kann einer Katze gegeben werden, damit dieser übel wird und sie erbricht. Rußpelz verwendete diese Pflanze bei Ampferjunges, nachdem ihr Dunkelstreif Todesbeeren zu essen gab. Die Blätter werden auch in einen Breiumschlag gegeben, um Gift zu neutralisieren. Eine Salbe aus Schafgarbe kann verwendet werden, um gerissene Pfotenpolster zu heilen. Im''' Wald-Territorium' wächst Schafgarbe vor allem bei den 'Schlangenfelsen. Es gibt einen Fehler in'' '''Morgenröte, in der 'Rußpelz' 'Mottenflügel' fragte, ob sie 'Schmutzfell' Schafgarbe gegeben hätte. Mottenflügel bejahte dies und meinte, dass ihm davon allerdings schlecht geworden war. Daraufhin meinte Rußpelz, dass dies schon mal vorkommen könnte, aber Schafgarbe wirkt sich generell mit Übelkeit aus. Schlangenkraut ' ' (engl. ''Elecampane) ist das beste Heilmittel gegen Gift und wird besonders bei Schlangenbissen angewandt. Schöllkraut (engl. Celandine) ist eine krautartige Pflanze mit gelben Blüten. Die Blätter der Pflanze wirken gegen Entzündungen und werden vor allem für Augenverletzungen verwendet. Es wächst besonders gut beim Baumgeviert am Fluss. Rußpelz verwendet es, um Langschweifs Augen zu heilen. Schwarzwurz (engl. Comfrey) ist eine Pflanze mit großen Blättern und glockenförmigen Blüten. Die Blüten haben Farben von rosa, zu weiß und purpurrot. Schwarzwurz hat dicke, schwarze Wurzeln. Die Wurzeln werden zu einem Brei gekaut. Der Brei kann verwendet werden um Knochenbrüche zu heilen und um Wunden zu versorgen. Spinnweben Spinnweben (engl. Cobwebs) werden verwendet, um Blutungen zu stillen und, um Wunden, wie ein Pflaster, abzudecken. Man sammelt einige Spinnweben und drückt sie fest auf die Wunde. Sie können auch als Verband bei Knochenbrüchen verwendet werden. Beim sammeln der Spinnweben sollte der Heiler darauf achten, die Spinne nicht einzusammeln. Sonnenhut Sonnenhut (engl. Coneflower) wird zu einem Brei gekaut und dann auf Wunden geleckt. Wenn die Blütenblätter gegessen werden wirken sie Schmerzlindernd, Entzündungshemmend und Krampflösend. Außerdem können sie gegen jede Art von Gift eingesetzt werden und stärken das Immunsystem. Studentenblume Die Studentenblume (engl. Marigold), auch als Ringelblume bekannt, ist ein Blume mit gelben oder orangen Blüten. Man kann sie auf großen Wiesen im gesamten Gebiet der Clans finden. Die Blüten oder Blätter werden gekaut und als Breiumschlag auf Wunden getan, um Infektionen zu behandeln. Studentenblume wird auch verwendet, um Rattenbisse zu behandeln, ist aber manchmal nicht stark genug. Darum werden Rattenbisse meist mit der Wurzel der Großen Klette oder Bärlauch behandelt. Traubenkraut (engl. Snakeroot) gibt einer Katze Kraft. Auch dieses Kraut wurde zuerst von einem Stamm des eilenden Wassers endeckt. Steinsager erzählte Blattpfote von dem Kraut, als die Clans im Stamm Territorium rasteten. Thymian (engl. Thyme) mindert Nervösität und Angst. Es wird auch Katzen gegeben die unter Schock stehen. Vogelmiere (engl. Chickweed) kann wie Katzenminze verwendet werden, um Grünen Husten zu behandeln. Vogelmiere wächst im Wald-Territorium in der Nähe der Sonnenfelsen. Wacholderbeeren (engl. Juniper berries) wachsen an einem Strauch, mit dunkelgrünen, stacheligen Blättern. Mit den purpurroten Beeren werden Bauchschmerzen behandelt. Sie geben auch Kraft und beruhigen die Atmung. Manchmal werden sie auch benutzt, um Katzen zu beruhigen. In Gefährliche Spuren gab Rußpelz Blaustern Wacholderbeeren zur Beruhigung, da sie nicht geschlafen hatte. Wanzenkraut Hilft gegen Gift, besonders bei Schlangenbissen. Weidenrinde Die Rinde von Weiden (engl. Willow Bark) wird als schmerzstillendes Mittel benutzt. Weiden wachsen vor allem im FlussClan-Territorium. Wollziest Wollziest '(engl. ''Lamb's Ear) gibt einer Katze Kraft. Wollziest wurde erst vom '''Stamm des eilenden Wassers endeckt. Als die Clans in ihrem Territorium rasteten, erzählte Steinsager Blattpfote von diesem Kraut. Wollziest wird vor allem in den Bergen gefunden. Gifte Fingerhutsamen Fingerhutsamen (engl. Foxglove Seeds) sind als gefährliche Medizin bekannt. Sie tragen ein unbekanntes Gift in sich und man kann nicht genau einschätzen wie gefährlich sie sind. Sie können zwar dem Herz helfen, aber bei Überdosierung leicht zu Lähmung oder Herzversagen führen. Fingerhutsamen können mit Mohnsamen verwechselt werden. Fingerhutsamen werden von Gelbzahn erwähnt, als sie zu Rußpelz sagt: "Du bist eine Gefahr für den Clan! Du kannst eine Katze töten, wenn du Fingerhutsamen mit Mohnsamen verwechselst!" Maiglöckchen (engl. Lilies of the valley) blühen im Mai und duften süß. Aus den Blüten entwickeln sich bis zum Herbst hellrote Beeren, die tödlich giftig sind. Schierling Schierling (engl. Hemlock) kann von unerfahrenen Heilern sehr leicht mit Kerbel verwechselt werden. Wird Schierling eingenommen, führt er zu Müdigkeit und einem tiefem Schlaf in dem dann langsam das Herz zu schlagen aufhört. Stechpalmenbeeren Stechpalmenbeeren (engl. Holly berries) sind nicht so gefährlich wie Todesbeeren, aber für Junge immer noch tödlich. Sie kommen in Dämmerung vor, nachdem sich Blattsee mit Krähenfeder getroffen hat. Ampferschweif findet Blattsee unter einem Stechpalmenbusch. Blattsee sagt, dass sie Beeren sucht und Ampferschweif fragt: "Sind die nicht giftig?" Todesbeeren Hauptartikel: Todesbeeren Todesbeeren (Original: Deathbeeries) sind äußerst giftige rote Beeren, die bei den Zweibeinern als Beeren der Eibe bekannt sind. Der Stamm des eilenden Wassers nennt die Todesbeeren Nachtsamen. Sie kommen zum ersten Mal in Geheimnis des Waldes vor, als Wolkenjunges, Feuerherz und Rußpfote im Wald Kräuter sammeln. Wolkenjunge findet Todesbeeren und will sie essen, aber Rußpfote wirft ihn um und erklärt ihm, dass er wenn er diese Beeren gegessen hätte, jetzt tot sein würde. Am Ende desselben Buches benutzt Gelbzahn Todesbeeren, um Braunschweif zu töten. Ampferjunges stirbt beinnahe an Todesbeeren, als Dunkelstreif sie in Stunde der Finsternis mit diesen füttert. Zum Glück konnte Rußpelz sie retten, als sie ihr Schafgarbe gab. In Mondschein werden sie eingesetzt, um 'Scharfzahn, einen Puma, zu töten. Jedoch funktioniert das nicht, da er das mit Todesbeeren vollgestopfte Kaninchen ignoriert. Tollkirsche Tollkirschen (engl. Nightshade) sind sehr giftig, und können sogar den stärksten Krieger töten! Tollkirschen werden in 'Geheimnis des Waldes erwähnt, als Feuerherz und Rußpfote zusammen mit Wolkenjunge Kräuter sammeln. Wolkenjunge isst fast Todesbeeren, wird aber von Rußpfote gestoppt, bevor er sie sich in den Mund stecken kann. Als Wolkenjunge wieder etwas findet und Rußpfote auffordert sich anzusehen was er gefunden hat, sagt diese im Scherz zu Feuerherz "Vielleicht ist es diesmal ein tödliches Nachtschattengewächs". Siehe auch *'Heiler' *'Krankheiten und Verletzungen ' Kategorie:Pflanzen